Maybe there's something more
by Maja16
Summary: My new smacked story: Please R&R.


_Hey guys, this here is my newest creation:) Obviously it's a Smacked story:) Just something that came to my mind on my way to school:)_

_I don't have a beta reader and since English is not my native language, I'm sorry for all the mistakes you'll find and for all those weird word:)  
_

_**Maybe there's something more**_

"Mac, what you're still doing here?" Stella asked him standing in the doorway leaning against the door frame.

"I could ask you the same thing, you know." He said with a smile on his face.

Rolling her eyes, she came in taking the seat across his table. "Had some paperwork to finish. How about you?" He asked

"The same." There was a comfortable silence for a while before Mac spoke, "Have you eaten yet?" he asked slowly standing up.

"Not really." She said smiling.

"Wanna grab some bite to eat?" he asked smiling while grabbing his suit jacked and putting it on.

"Sure. But I need to get something from my office first." She said standing up and following him to the glass door. Mac held it for her. _So Mac Taylor like._ She thought for herself.

"So see you in ten in front of the building." She said already heading to her office.

"Okay" he called after her heading toward elevators.

30 minutes later Stella was standing in front of the building and Mac nowhere to be seen. Then she felt a soft touch on small of her back. She knew it was him. Only _HIS_ touch caused her body to shiver under it and it felt so right.

"If I remember right and I do remember I said 10 minutes not a half an hour Mac." She said turning to face him.

"Sorry." He said wearing that boyish smile of his that she loved so much. "One of the lab techs stopped me on my way here saying he needed me to sign some papers."

"And it was sooo important that you couldn't do it tomorrow, right?" she said rolling her eyes second time that evening. Mac didn't say anything just smiled and guided her through the city.

20 minutes later they were walking through the Central park eating their hot dogs. "Well you really know how to treat a girl." She said smiling and taking bite from her hot dog.

"Hey it's not that bad" he tried to sound hurt but it only caused Stella to laugh at him which he soon joined and they were laughing together.

"It's almost midnight Stel what did you expected?" he said once he was able to speak again after so much laughing.

"It's fine Mac. I really like this. It's the best hot dog I've ever had." She said taking the last bite and then it was gone. He didn't say anything just stared at her, admired her. She was so beautiful. Her eyes, her curls jeez those curls drove him crazy, the way they were moving in wind. Everything about her was perfect.

"What?!" Stella dragged him out of his thoughts

"What what?" he asked as he came back to earth

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked raising her eyebrow in a questioning look.

"I,… well …" he tried to come up with something, his face a little redder. This woman definitely had an effect on him. It was not often that Mac Taylor was unable to speak , just when he was around her.

"You want to continue on walking or go home?" he asked finally trying to change the subject.

"Well it's getting late and since I have morning shift tomorrow I should probably go home."

"I'll walk with you." he said, glad that she didn't want him to answer her first question

"You don't have to Mac. I…" she didn't finish as Mac cut her off "But I want to." He said smiling and placing hand on small of her back guiding her out of the park.

The city was really beautiful at this hour. It almost didn't look like New York City as there was hardly anyone outside. During the day streets were crowded with people always hurrying somewhere, cars horning as they were stuck in traffic jam. But not now. It was so peaceful out here. The only source of light were the street lamps and the shop windows creating a beautiful light effect.

They were walking side by side down the street, their bodies touching slightly though they didn't seem to mind. The truth was they were both enjoying this moment at the fullest. It felt so right to be close like this and neither of them wanted to break the contact.

"Thanks Mac. It was fun." Stella said once they stopped in front of her building. "We should do this more often." She said leaning in and kissed his cheek

"Yea we should." Was the only thing he was able to get out of him. That kiss caught him off guard. Not that she wouldn't kiss him before but this time it felt different. Something more was hidden inside the kiss.

"Night Mac." She said smiling and turning away

"Night Stel." He called after her

Mac waited until she disappeared behind the front door. Then he hailed a cab and went home himself.

_Maybe there's something more. _He thought on his way home smiling for himself.

_Maybe there's something more. _She thought while in elevator smiling for herself.

THE END

_So what do you think??? Loved it hated it? let me know even though you didn't like it:) Both kind of comments are very welcome._


End file.
